Wildest Dreams
by HiddenTalents
Summary: Hermione discovers her wilder side while on patrol one night. (Lots of lemons. includes femslash and threesomes maybe more.)
1. Chapter 1

**Any mistakes are my own and I apologise as I worked on this after quite a few wines on Christmas day.**

Hermione sighed as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. She was on patrol duty and thankfully was almost done. It was Christmas Eve and there weren't many students left at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Yet as head girl and her last year Hermione felt it was her duty to stay at the school over Christmas break.

Walking down the quite halls she hummed to herself before stopping when she heard as sound in the distance. Tugging on her short skirt that had been altered by Ginny earlier in the year with a irreversible garment charm she moved her long legs faster down the hall, hoping it was just Peeves and she could go back to the heads tower to get some sleep.

As she turned the corner she heard the same sound again and frowned in confusion. She stopped for a second, brushing her long brown hair behind her ears and listened intently.

"Oh! Merlin!"

Hermione's eyes widened and a blush spread over her cheeks and down to her chest. Some one was having sex or was very close to it anyway. She moved forward silently, coming closer to one of the classroom.

"Oh fuck, please more!" she heard a female breathy moan.

Hermione's knees trembled as she continued her journey and she feels her skin flush even more. Stopping at the door and slowly opened it just a crack and peaked in.

There was Draco Malfoy bend over the desk; his head buried in between a girl's legs. Her back was arched and her head facing away from the door so Hermione couldn't tell who it was.

"Oh." Hermione gasped softly, to quiet for the couple to hear as she felt her panties dampening.

Slowly she left had come up to her breast rubbing and pulling at her nipple through her top and bra. Squeezing the tender flesh her right had travelled down below her skirt, she flipped it up and pulled her panties down slightly.

Bucking her hips forward she watched Draco's head move to the left and she could see his tongue licking at the girls pink pussy, avoiding her clit altogether.

Hermione followed his movements imagining it was her on the desk being licked and sucked to ecstasy. Her fingers slipped into her gushing wet cunt, wiggling each time they were fully sheathed inside, poking at her sensitive g-spot.

Her left hand flew to the buttons of her school top, unbuttoning that before pulling down her bra cups. Her fingers teasing her tender nipples, pulling and twisting at them.

She felt her tight pussy clench, her eyes still watching Draco intently as he moved his head up to the girls clit, sucking deeply and Hermione moved her hand from her breast down to her own clit, pulling, and rubbing furiously and she reached her peak.

"OH! FUCK DRACO!" the girl scream as her orgasm exploded from her and Hermione came at the same time, she bit her lip drawing blood to keep from moaning out load as cum spurted out of her pussy and all over the ground below her.

Her knees gave out and Hermione fell forward, panting. Her face flushed with horror as she realised what she just did and she scrambled to her feet. Reaching for her wand in her robes she _scourgifyied_ the floor and fixed her clothing before turning on her head and running towards the Heads tower.

**HiddenTalents**


	2. Chapter 2

Slamming the Head Tower door closed, Hermione stopped and lent against it catching her breath. She rested her head back on the door and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

Images flashed through her mind, ones that she has just seen and ones that she wished she had seen.

_Draco's lean from pulling tan legs around his waist, thrusting in and out fast and hard, one hand rubbing her wet clit and the other grabbing a fist full of flesh._

…

_Draco flipping her over spreading her ass cheeks apart, rubbing his fingers over her soaking wet cunt getting them nice a lubricated before slowly teasing her ass, the finger sliding in, prepping her for his thick hard cock._

…

_His head buried in between the girls legs when he hears her gasp from the door, his eyes flashing towards her and he smirks. "Granger." He purrs. One of his hands never stops moving on the girl's clit but his other comes up to crook a finger at her beaconing her forward._

"_My dear, it seems we have a guest, would you mind?"_

_The girl turns her head towards Hermione and a million faces flash, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and Daphne. The girl grins and whimpers as Draco stops his movements. _

_He raises a hand, "I asked you a question." SMACK!_

_His hand comes down, hitting sharply on the girls cunt and she screams, her head through backways in pleasure._

"_No…no Draco, I don't mind. __**At all.**__" She whimpers._

…

Hermione whimpered at the images.

"Fuck. It."

She stripped off her robe letting it to pool to the ground and she picked up her wand. With a flick of her wrist, her panties disappeared. She moved forward to the lounge in front of the large fire place. She vanished her top before dropping her want on the table.

Falling on the lounge she unclipped her bra and through it randomly. Her hands went to her nipples, slowly pinching and pulling, twisting and squeezing them. Rolling her hips forward she pushed her soft supple breasts in to her hands.

Her left hand left her breast, trailing down her soft stomach and to her skirt, lifting her hips she pushes it off, her hand teasing her wet cunt as she passes it. Her wetness had spread its self on to her thighs. Rolling her hips forwards she rubbed two fingers against her lips.

She slowly inserted though fingers inside her before curling up her fingers up once, twice.

"Oh fuck, please." She mumbled. Her pleas continually falling off her lips.

Adding a third fingers she picked up the pace while her other hand falling to her clit rubbing slowly. Her pussy clenched, pulsing around her fingers.

Her nub throbbed and she gave it a sharp pinch.

"Merlin, so close, oh fuck."

Slam!

"Well well well… what do we have here?" she heard a voice come from the door.

She whipped her head around and standing there was Draco Malfoy.

"Fuck!" she scream, her orgasm taking over her, pleasure shaking her body.

**HiddenTalents**

**Question for you guys, who do you want the girl to be out of all the ones I mentioned earlier or even your own suggestion. Thanks loves!**


End file.
